The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Yomildred’.
‘Yomildred’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium to large, white decorative-type flowers, medium size mounded habit, and a later natural season flowering response.
‘Yomildred’ originated from a hybridization made in March 2000 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. The seed sowing took place in June 2003 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘97-LO91’ with similar flower type, color and size, a natural season response that is at least 3 days slower, shorter and wider plant habit, and less uniform flowering.
The male parent of ‘Yomildred’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘95-L343008’ with similar flower color and size, fewer disc florets, a natural season response that is at least 2 days slower, a larger plant size, and flowers less uniformly.
‘Yomildred’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2003.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Yomildred’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2003 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.